The One With The Nanny
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Chandler is a rich, high-class man with two sons. Money isn't a problem for him but time is. He needs to find a nanny for his son Kyle, who is nine, and Jordan who is six months. Kyle is a spoiled kid that pranks all his past nannies that he has gone through...More summary in Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Chandler is a rich high class man with two sons. Money isn't a problem for him but time is. He needs to find a nanny for his son Kyle, who is nine, and Jordan who is six months. Kyle is a spoiled kid that pranks all his past nannies that he has gone through.**

**Monica is looking for a job as a chef in the city and runs across Chandler's ad in the paper. Although she may think she is getting hired as his personal chef, Chandler thinks differently.**

**Read, The One With The Nanny**

"So you have been in the country how long?"

"One years." The lady with the Jamaican accent said "I not speak much English."

Chandler nodded and looked over at his son that was sitting on the couch.

He shook his head.

Chandler nodded, agreeing

"I don't do diapers, I don't do naps, I don't play..." The next nanny they brought in named off her cons as she sat and spoke with Chandler.

He shook his head and checked her off as a 'No'

"Your name is Gabby?" He asked next looking at the person in front of him

She nodded "Yes, and I was wondering, would it be okay to bring my boyfriend too." She asked

Kyle scrunched up his nose.

Chandler sighed with frustration as he marked her off the sheet.

As they both waited for the next person to come in Kyle started talking "Dad, why do I need a nanny?" He asked

"Because you are too young to be by yourself and I can't stay home with you everyday during the summer." He explained

"Can I go play my X-box now? This is boring."

Chandler nodded "Yeah go ahead." He said "Don't be too loud that you wake up your brother." He instructed

Kyle nodded and ran upstairs to his room where he had all the cool toys that a nine year old could ask for.

"Mr. Bing, we have one more that is waiting to see you." His limo driver and assistant, Joey, told him

"Bring her in." He instructed.

Monica walked into a huge black and white colored living room that was twice as big as her whole apartment. She smiled as she walked over to the chair that sat directly across from the man. "Hello Mr. Bing." Monica smiled as she extended her hand for him to shake.

Chandler looked up from his paper and saw the next and hopefully last nanny standing in front of him.

"Hello.." He motioned for her to sit down.

She put down her hand, then sat down in the chair and put her purse to the side.

"Monica Geller?" Chandler asked making sure it was right.

She nodded "Yes Sir."

"Okay, and why would you want to work for me?" He started asking the questions

"Well I have always dreamed of this job since..." She trailed off "Forever. It has always been something I've wanted to get into."

"Really?" Chandler asked shocked that someone would want to be a nanny for a living.

She nodded "Yeah, I have been doing this kind of job since I was a kid."

Chandler looked at her puzzled "Do you have a resume?" He asked

"Oh, yeah." Monica pulled it out of her purse and handed it to him

Chandler looked it over "Wow, impressive. A 4.0 average," He read

Monica nodded

"Why would you want this job if you have such a high chance doing something a little more..."

"High class?"

"High class." He repeated

"Like I said I've always wanted a job like this, in this area. And I wanted to find something in particular with my personal training."

"And I see that you've had experience?"

"Well I couldn't get through college without it-"

"I expect you to use a firm hand but an area of fun and creativity should be made at all times."

Monica nodded thinking of what she could cook in the kitchen that met all of his standards.

"I ah...can't be with them as much as I would like. They're very important to me." Chandler told her

Monica listened as she was thinking of what he may be talking about. Cook books, indigence, maybe even the fancy China?

"You understand?"

She nodded "Of course, I understand. I would treat them as if...they were my own." She smiled

**That's chapter one. What do you think? I know Chandler isn't as nice and polite as he is in my other stories but I hope you still like him. Please review and let me know if you would want me to continue with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the fantastic reviews!**

Monica pulled up to the giant double door gates that she saw just the day before. Seeing a man dressed in a black suit she rolled down her window "Hello I'm-"

"Monica Geller?" He finished for her. Monica nodded. He waved for the others to open up the gate to let her in.

"Thank you." She said pulling through.

"What's her name?" Kyle asked his dad that morning as he got on his shoes

"Monica, now she is very nice. If you try to pull a prank then _you_ will be the one leaving this house." Chandler said firmly as he focused on getting Jordan dressed

Kyle sighed "I was just having some fun. I didn't harm the old lady."

"Kyle if I hear one complaint from her about you, you will be sent back to your grandmothers for the summer." He told him "Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

He sighed "No pranks no snakes. I understand."

There was a knock on the door.

"Good, because she's here." Chandler got Jordan off the changing table and the three of them made their way to the door.

Monica looked around the outside of the house as she waited for the door to open. It was a big three story house that included the basement. She loved the landscaping that was around the yard and the long drive that sat the limo and a few other cars.

When the door opened she turned back and saw a maid with blonde hair. "Hello Ms. Geller, come on in." She smiled greeting her

"Thank you." Monica walked through and was amazed by how big the inside of the house was.

"He will be right down. I'm Rachel Green by the way. The maid." She extended her hand

"It's nice to meet you." She said shaking her hand

"Will this be your first time seeing the kids?" Rachel asked

"Kids?" Monica questioned

"Yes, Mr. Bings children." Rachel chuckled "The children you were hired to watch."

Monica nodded along not sure at the moment if this was a joke "Yes."

"Kyle can be a sweet kid once you get past the pranks of his."

Before Monica had a chance to react Chandler walked down the long staircase and to the door where the two waited for him.

Monica saw the toddler in his arms and realization set in.

"Kyle, Jordan..." Chandler looked over at Monica "This is your new nanny." He told them

Kyle looked over at her knowing this one was gonna be easy to get rid of.

"I'm the new nanny..." She said a loud slowly

"Yes, and Ms. Geller Rachel will take your bags up to your room." Chandler said

"Room?" Monica questioned

"Well yes. You are expected to be staying here with us. I won't be home most of the day or night, I need someone to watch over the kids. I can't afford to be late waiting for you to arrive each morning." Chandler put Jordan in his play pen as he told Monica everything that was on the schedule for the day. Monica tried to listen but all she kept thinking about was this job she got that she didn't even know she took.

"And please, if anything happens. Call. I am in a meeting from 2-7, so don't call then." Chandler told her grabbing his brief case and following Joey out the door and to the limo.

Rachel shut the door behind them then looked at Monica "Do you have bags?" She asked

Monica looked over at her from the kids "No." She shook her head "I was not informed that I would be needing bags."

"Yeah, Mr. Bing is so busy that he does tend to leave out some details when offering a job." Rachel said before leaving to the basement where she would be spending most of the day cleaning.

"Yeah." She took a deep breath, looking back at Kyle

The next day Joey drove Chandler to work with Monica, Kyle and Jordan in the car also. "Ms. Geller, don't think twice about having to stay in the house all day. Take them out, go to the mall." He said "Here." Chandler got out his wallet and handed Kyle a hundred dollars. "And if he needs more just ask."

Joey pulled up to the building where Chandler worked.

Chandler climbed out followed by Monica. He took out a couple hundred and handed it to her. "Oh I don't think I'll be needing this much."

"Don't worry about it. Have fun." He smiled before walking into work.

"So what do you normally do all day?" She asked getting back in the limo

Kyle shrugged "Nothing really. Just play video games." He answered

She nodded "Alright." Monica had no ideas of what to do with the kids for the whole day. She never babysat a day in her life, well except for little Richy down the street, but that was all. How was she suppose to keep a nine year old boy busy until his dad got home? "Do you like the museum?"

He smiled "Yes I do."

And so it was settled. Monica got Chandler's limo driver, Joey, to drive them to the Museum of Natural History for the day.

She rode in the front, passenger seat as Kyle sat in the back with Jordan in his car seat.

Haven't had much sleep the night before Monica rested her head on the back of the chair.

Kyle watched as Monica fell slowly asleep. He reached over and pressed the button that divided the front and back.

Monica shot up and rubbed her head.

"Sorry Ms. Geller." Kyle apologized, smiling as the divider continued it's way up.

Monica glared as she starred out the window. This was not the job she excepted, but it was a job she needed.

Joey sighed as he knew that the child's behavior was normal when looked after by a nanny. "Excuse Kyle, he can be a little mean at first."

"Mean?" Monica shot back not even wanting to share the event that she had the night before in her new room. "Last night I got a 2 a.m. wake up call then I find bugs crawling on my bed, not to mention the tower of glasses outside my door."

"Oh wow." Joey said shocked "Out of all the other nanny's, you probably got it worst."

"Can I ask Mr. Tribbiani-"

"Please, call me Joey."

Monica smiled "Why is it that Kyle acts this way?"

Joey shrugged not sure where to start "As you know Chandler can't be with them as much as he would like. Ever since their mom left they have been sent to their grandmothers during the summer. Kyle hated to be away from his dad. But of course Chandler would get nanny's to watch over him. Kyle has the idea that if he keeps the nanny's away that maybe his dad would stay home and actually be a dad." He told her sadly

Monica was speechless not sure what to say to make this better. She couldn't relate nor could she try. But she did know fighting back and not giving up was going to get her chance at this job. Monica Geller is not a quitter.

**Yep, please review. I know it's probably super confusing now that I just threw all this at you in one chapter but I'll try to make the next one more simpler.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming!**

A few days have gone by and Monica spoke more with Joey about what Kyle has done in the past to his nannies.

But what he almost got away doing to her was even worst. Gluing the seat so that when she sat down it rips her pants. Luckily someone sat in her seat right before she got there. He panted the parking lot a handy cap spot so they got towed, he even put frog eggs in their tea that they almost drank.

One day, Monica had enough and decided to get even.

They rode the subway out of the city on their way back home.

Monica's hand rested on the baby carrier with the other on the railing.

Kyle stood as he saw her eyes closed. He quietly grabbed the handcuffs out of his coat and chained it to the railing first. As he carefully brought it up to Monica's hand he was caught.

Monica quickly grabbed Kyle's hand and handcuffed him to the seat. "Hey!" He yelled. He went into his coat pocket to grab the key. "Eat chain."

Monica was faster and grabbed the key before him "Better hope you can otherwise.."

"You can't leave me here!"

"That was your plan for me wasn't it? Strap me down and make me ride around for hours and hours."

He sighed and spoke quietly "I would have came back..." He paused "Eventually."

"You know I'm not like the others. I haven't quit in my entire life." She told him

"Oh yeah? Tae kwan do."

Monica stood up "Five beta kappa."

"You aren't my mom." He shot at her "You can't tell me what to do!" He shouted

"No you're right. I'm not your mom." Monica raised her voice "Look, I'm sorry your dads not here and you're stuck with me. But that's just the way it is. Like it or not I'm not going anywhere, but your attitude better cause I'm not taking it anymore."

Kyle exhaled sharply, defeated.

Monica rolled her eyes and gave him back the key before their stop came and she picked up Jordan going towards the door.

That night, Tuesday night, as Monica was on the phone with her brother Ross, telling him about her new job. She was interrupted by Kyle running in in his blue robe and slippers. "Excuse me Ms. Geller. Don't touch anything." He said running straight past her and to her closet.

Monica saw Chandler walking in right after him "Um Ross, I'll call you back." She hung up before continuing her attention with the little boy and what he was doing.

Chandler walked up beside Monica and told her what this was all about "I spoke with Joey and he told me all that has been going on with Kyle." He said

Monica nodded "They are just harmless, nothing too server."

"I talked to him about this and I hope he will change."

"Kids will be kids."

Kyle came out of the closet with a bucket of paint and and rope." He rushed over to her dresser drawer and opened it only to be splattered with ketchup.

Kyle chuckled innocently as he took out the rotten eggs before walking out the room.

Chandler shoved his hands in his pockets as he sat down on the bed. Once he made contact the bed broke and Chandler was on the floor in syrup.

Monica tried to hide her smile as she knelt down and helped clean it up.

Kyle, who was just outside the door saw this "Man! I knew I forgot one." He said to himself

Chandler stood up in a sticky mess. "I'm sorry about this." He apologized

Monica just continued to clean up without a reply.

Chandler grabbed a rag from the bathroom then knelt down and helped her. "So are you still telling me that Kyle hasn't done anything too bad?"

Monica cracked a smiled "Like I said, kids will be kids." She repeated standing up

Chandler stood up after her "How about a day off. Saturday?" He asked

She smiled "That would be nice. Thanks."

Saturday seemed like forever as Friday morning came when Monica got Jordan ready. "And you put your arm through here..." Monica guided as she dressed him. "And we're all set." She smiled lifting him up.

"Monica?"

Monica looked towards the door and saw Kyle standing there.

"Yeah?"

Not knowing why he called out her name he replied with a simply, but not that important, question "Do you always have your hair up like that?" He asked

Monica laughed "No, not always." She smiled knowing that ever since she got here her hair was hardly ever down, not wanting it to get pulled by Jordan or caught in any pranks.

"You should put it down sometime. I know I don't like my hair up."

Monica smiled and walked towards him "Well your a guy."

He shrugged

"What do you want to do today?" She asked as they all walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Can we go to the park?" He asked "I never really get to go to the park. Dad never has a lot of time when he gets home."

Monica felt bad that a young kid that should be at the park almost everyday, hardly goes at all. "Of course we can go." She told him "You wanna walk there?"

"Walk?" He questioned "We have Joey to drive us."

"Yeah, but lets not use Joey today. Let's just walk, enjoy the summer air." She smiled

Kyle was really warming up to Monica. She wasn't like his other nannies he had. She was more fun and outgoing that he could actually talk to her instead of pulling pranks. That was something that he liked. After their talk on the subway he knew that maybe she was right; that he better change because it didn't look like she was leaving anytime soon. And, when he didn't pull pranks he saw that she wasn't as bad as the others, she was actually really nice.

Later in the day Monica packed up Jordan's stroller that has never been used and Kyle got on his shoes. "You ready?" She asked as they got out the door.

"Yep." He smiled really excited to be a kid for once.

Joey saw them coming out and opened up the car door. "We are gonna walk." Monica told him

Shocked, Joey nodded and smiled at the change of behavior. They opened the gate for them as they walked out.

Monica turned the corner and started to walk down the street.

"Monica..." Kyle said softly. Monica looked over at him "I've never walked down a crowded street like this."

Monica let go of the stroller with one hand and reached down for his "It's fine. Just stay close." She told him

Kyle hated holding hands, expectually in public. But now it didn't feel weird and childish.

As they neared the park Kyle immediately let go of Monica's hand and ran to the slides.

Monica walked over to the picnic table and got Jordan out of his stroller. She spread out a blanket on the grass and put a few toys down for Jordan to play. Just yesterday he started to crawl and Monica knew that that might be something Mr. Bing would have wanted to see. She had called him but got no answer. He was at a meeting all night. Of course when they got home the kids were already in bed and when they woke up he was already gone. Joey was right, Chandler never had as much time as he would like with them.

Monica sat down by Jordan as she watched him crawl to the edge of the blanket.

Kyle watched as Monica played with his little brother. She taught him how to crawl just the day before and he thought that was cool. How such a little baby can be taught without needing to go to school.

Monica looked up at Kyle and saw him starring over at her. She smiled and looked back at Jordan on the grass.

They were at the park for hours before they decided to go back home. Kyle had a really good time and couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. "What are we going to do tomorrow Monica?" He asked as he held onto the stroller when they crossed the street.

"I'm not watching you tomorrow. I have the day off." She told him

Kyle's expression changed and he wasn't as excited. "Who is gonna watch me?"

"Well your dad decided to take the day off."

Kyle smiled halfheartedly. He was really excited that he was able to see his dad but a part of him wanted to hang out with Monica and play fun games.

_**This is not at all relevant to the chapter besides I won't be able to write for a while if you wanna skip it.**_

**Please review and let me know if you like it or not! I have an idea of what to write for the next chapter but I don't have hardly anytime today or tomorrow to write. I need to go for a run in just a few minutes then of course shower, after that my sister is coming over to start getting ready for my homecoming dance, she is doing my hair and makeup. I won't get back until 10. Right when I get home I'm gonna need to shower again and go straight to bed because the next day I'm getting up at 5 to drive to Chicago for the Color Run at 6:30-8 is getting situated then it starts at 9. That would take a couple hours. Takes an hour to get home...then the football game is being hosted at my house so everyone would be here, won't be able to write then...but Monday I'm free! Besides school of course.**

**Let's just say this week was by far the busiest! You should have seen it!**

**Monday: had a girls football game at school that I was in that lasted all night**

**Tuesday: went last minute shopping for homecoming...got in a car accident**

**Wednesday: Took my nieces to soccer practice after picking them up from school**

**Thursday: got up at 1 to paint a rock and jump a few fences along with 350 other seniors, went back home at 2:30, didn't get to bed until 4, woke up at 5, took a shower, went to school at 5:45, tailgated, went into the school at 7, did the conga line as we blasted music through the halls and freaked out the freshman. Went to bed early**

**Friday: went to school, walked in a parade, went home, left to the football game, got home, got a hair cut from a friend visiting from England, hated my haircut, went upstairs at 10:30, decided to write until 12...went to bed.**

**Saturday: Finished my chapter :)**

**And there you go. Have a great weekend!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This next chapter is a little long, but I hope you like it anyway. I'm not too sure why I wrote what I wrote but it will lead to the future chapters a little better.**

As Saturday came Monica scheduled plans with her best friend Phoebe and her brother Ross. She was getting ready when she heard a knock on her door.

Monica got up to answer it and was surprised to see who was on the other side "Kyle? What are you doing here?"

"My dad got a call. He needs to go into work." He said sadly "If you don't want to watch me I can ask someone else." He told her "I know you probably made plans on your day off."

Monica smiled "I did. But I would love to watch you. You could come with me."

"Really?" He smiled with relief and walked further into the room.

"Yeah. Where is your brother?" She asked

"He is still sleeping." He replied noticing for the first time that Monica's hair was down and she looked nice, not like the other days when she watched him.

As the morning pasted by Monica got Jordan up and ready so that he could sleep when he was ready to take a nap.

"So what's your boyfriends name that you made plans with?" Kyle asked as he sat in the rocking chair watching her get his little brother ready.

Monica shook her head "I don't have a boyfriend. But I did make plans with my friends." She told him as she put Jordan's small shoes on.

"What time?" He asked

Monica looked at her watch "In about an hour." She told him as they went downstairs. A part of her was mad that on her day off she still ended up watching the kids. But another part of her was thrilled. After her talk with Kyle he turned around. He started to act more respectful and she was happy to see that side of him; plus, him being excited to go with her showed another color. He was warming up to her.

As Monica got in her car, she told Rachel and Joey where she was going. Over the past few weeks she has got to know the two of them really well and they became close friends. Sometimes Rachel would go to Monica's room late at night and they would talk about their past and how they got to where they are today and other night Monica would go to Rachel's room that she was staying at just down the long hallway. They made plans to hangout with each other the next time they had a chance and do something outside of the house.

She drove her car back to her apartment, apartment 20, and smiled. She hasn't been to her place in a month and she missed it. She missed having to walk down to Central Perk every morning for a cup of coffee and see her friends.

She pulled in the garage parked on Morton and got the kids out.

"Is this where you live?" Kyle asked

Monica decided to just carry Jordan instead of hauling his car seat around "Not quiet, but yes." She told him as they crossed the street to her apartment building.

Monica walked up the three flights of stairs. "Is this the last step?" Kyle asked tired

"Are you tired already? I'm all the way at the top." She joked

Kyle sighed and sat down where he was "Why don't you take an elevator?"

"They don't have an elevator in this building." She told him as she got out the key.

"We're here?" He asked standing back up and following her to the door.

Monica smiled "Yes, we're here." She unlocked the door and walked through, turning the lights on the way.

Kyle walked in and set down the diaper bag he was holding. "Wow." He looked around "This place is really small. How can you fit all your stuff?" He asked

Monica laughed "I don't have many things with it just being me." She told him about to put Jordan down in the living room when she heard a knock at the door.

"Mon?"

Monica turned around and saw Phoebe standing at her still opened door.

Phoebe smiled and went over to her friend "I've missed you so much!" She squealed causing Kyle to cover his ears.

Phoebe ran to Monica and was about to hug her when she noticed the little toddler in her arms "And who is this cutie?" She asked smiling at the little boy

Monica smiled and looked down at him "This is Jordan." She motioned and then looked over at the other boy by the TV "That is Kyle. They are the two kids I'm watching."

"You're watching? I thought you had today off." She questioned

"Yeah, well I did. But their dad had to go into work and so I'm working again."

"Wow. Some boss." Phoebe said a little disappointed that they won't be able to do some of the things they had planned.

Monica nodded and went back over to the living room where she put down Jordan. "Where is Ross?"

"Still stuck at work. But he should be here soon."

Monica nodded as she watched Jordan crawl around her living room and Kyle play with his game boy. "Are you hungry?" She asked around

"Not right now." Kyle answered "But do you have a water?" He asked nicely

"Yeah." She walked over to the kitchen fridge and pulled out a fresh, cold bottle of water.

"Thanks." He said once she handed it to him. He took a sip looking up and that was when he saw the outside. "Wow!" He smiled "You can see the whole city from up here." He went over to the giant window.

"Well I don't know about the whole city but most of it." Monica told him "You wanna go out?"

Kyle looked back at her "You can go out there?" He asked

Monica chuckled "Yeah." She walked him over to the window. "Oh..." She turned around remembering something.

"I got him." Phoebe said picking up Jordan and bringing him over to them as they climbed out.

Monica took Jordan from Phoebe once she was on the other side of the window so that she could climb through.

"This is awesome." Kyle said in amazement.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Every turned towards the window to see Ross crouched under.

Monica smiled as he came through.

"Whoa, Mon, when did you have kids?" He joked

Monica slapped him on the arm before she hugged him tightly "I've missed you." She said

"I've missed you too." He smiled "So whose kids are these?" He asked looking over at them.

"Well," Monica turned to face them "This is Kyle and Jordan Bing. The kids I've been watching for the past month." She told him

Ross nodded "Yeah, I think I've heard about them before." He said not too thrilled that this nine year old boy has been picking on his little sister since the day she arrived like they use to do in middle school.

"Relax Ross." She told him

Kyle averted his eyes from the man and continued to look out at the city that he found amazing.

An hour later they all ended up down at the coffee house.

Kyle sat on the big orange couch that he felt was far from clean. He looked around at his surroundings and saw no kids.

Monica got Kyle a muffin and started to get out Jordan's canned food that she had in the diaper bag for him.

"So Mon, how long are you watching these guys til?" Phoebe asked

"I'm not sure." Monica replied "Why do you ask?"

Phoebe tried to hide her smile "No reason."

Monica looked over at her friend "What?"

Phoebe shook her head as she kept her mouth shut.

Ross sighed, knowing what Phoebe had in mind. "Pheebs set you up." He spoke up

Monica gasped "Phoebe!" She said "I'm not going on another one of your blind dates." She refused "Not after what happened last time."

Kyle listened to the adult conversation that was happening in front of him as he took another bite of his muffin.

"Don't tell me he wasn't your type."

"I wouldn't know, he was drunk." Monica shot back as she continued to feed Jordan his lunch.

"It was his personality!" Phoebe said "Didn't he seem like a fun guy?"

Monica shook her head. She hated when Phoebe would set her up with one of her old friends. But she still loved her. She was a friend, and a good one at that.

They sat there for another hour just catching up on new gossip before Ross had to leave to pick up Ben.

"I should get going to." Phoebe said standing up "It was really fun hanging out. Let me know the next time you get off." She said before hugging Monica goodbye.

For the rest of the day Monica took Kyle and Jordan to the park.

As Kyle played on the monkey bars Jordan was in the grass with Monica.

"Jordan, you are getting so big." Monica cooed as she watched him sit by himself and play with his toys that she brought with.

"Ahhh!"

Monica's heart stopped at the scream that was coming from the monkey bars. She quickly picked Jordan up and ran to find Kyle on the ground in aching pain.

Kyle cried as he held onto his right arm. He was reaching for the next bar when his other hand lost it's grip and he fell to the hard floor just five feet beneath him.

"Kyle!" Monica knelt down beside him with Jordan balanced on her bending knee.

Kyle's eyes were squeezed shut as he cried.

People were gathered around as they saw what happened. A man, that was here with his kids was the one that carefully picked Kyle up to take him to the hospital.

"I assume you are his mother?" The man asked Monica as they all piled into his minivan. Something Monica was unsure about in the first place but knew that it would be impossible to hail a cab on a Saturday during this hour.

"Not exactly..." She said nervous about how Kyle was doing "I'm his nanny." Monica sat in the middle seat with Kyle on her lap, Jordan in the car seat next to her and all his kids in the back.

"Do you have any contact to his parents?" He then asked

"I do." She said as she brushed Kyle's light brown hair back and kissed his head "Everything is going to be fine." She told him softly.

"It hurts." He cried

"I know sweetie."

The man pulled up to the hospital and quickly got out without turning off the car. "I got him." He said lifting Kyle from Monica's arms and inside.

Monica got Jordan out of the car and quickly followed him.

She walked in just in time to see the man put Kyle on a gurney and nurses roll him away.

He turned around to face Monica "They are sending him to get X-rays right away." He informed her

Monica nodded "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done." She told him

"It's no problem. You make sure he is okay." He smiled

Monica thanked him once again before she watched him leave.

She stood there a few minutes before walking over to the waiting room and sitting there for the next few hours.

**Please review and hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I heard this riddle from one of Courteney Cox's movies "The Runner" and I want to know if you guys can figure it out...**

**'A guy leaves home and takes three left turns before returning back home. He is greeted by two guys wearing masks. Who are the two guys?'**

**I'll post the answer at the end :)**

Chandler received a call from Monica less than an hour ago and what she told him frightened him. He hurried and got Joey to drive him to Beth Israel Hospital.

When he got there Joey parked the car and they rushed through the doors. "Where is he?" He called out

Monica stood up when Chandler came through the door with Joey. "Room 134" She told him

Chandler hurried to the room Monica told him and walked in.

"Sir you can't go in there yet." A Doctor said still doing some checks on Kyle's health.

Chandler got out his wallet and paid the man.

The Doctor was handed the money and immediately cleared everyone out.

Kyle was still asleep when Chandler went over to his bedside "How did this happen?" He asked strictly

"He fell off the monkey bars in Central Park. I'm sorry-"

She was cut off by Chandler glaring at her "What were my kids doing in the city?"

Monica looked him in the eyes "I'm sorry Sir but I think you may have forgotten that today was suppose to be my day off. I can't just cancel my plans every time you get called into a meeting." She said

Chandler motioned for them to step outside not wanting to wake up Kyle "Joey grab Jordan."

Joey nodded and Monica handed him Jordan that was asleep in her arms before following Mr. Bing out in the hall.

Chandler turned on his heal once he heard the door behind him shut and all that was left were the two of them. "I hired you to look after my kids so that when things like this happened you could be there." He told her firmly

"Yes you did hire me. But not for the job I wanted." She shot back "You are barely in these kids lives that you don't even have the moment of time to turn and see that your little baby has started crawling. To see that Kyle is actually doing good in summer school." She told him as she saw the anger slowly fade from his face "When someone has the day off that you gave them in the first place, the decent thing to do is give it to them. Not go back to work the first call you get."

"Excuse me but you don't have the right to tell me how to work my job. You don't know what I do." He pointed his finger at her. "I didn't expect this from a scholar." He pulled out his wallet "This should be enough to get you home." He gave her a few hundred. "Please leave without saying goodbye to the children. I'd like to avoid a seen." He walked to the lobby to find a Doctor.

Monica followed him. "T-That's too bad Mr. Bing." Monica called out on the verge of tears as she stopped him in his tracks "I have gotten to know them very well, and I would never leave without saying goodbye. I love them." Monica dropped the money on the ground before walking away.

Before Monica could get too far Joey came out of the room and hurried to them "Guys, Kyle's waking up."

Monica and Chandler glanced at one another before they all went back to the room.

Chandler went over to his bedside as he opened his eyes "Dad?" He said softly still feeling the pain killers drowsiness in his system.

"Yeah buddy, I'm here."

"Where's Monica?" He asked next

Chandler hesitated before stepping aside so that he could see that Monica was right behind him.

"I'm right here honey." Monica said moving closer to the bed.

Kyle smiled "I had a lot of fun." He told her starting to wake up some.

Monica chuckled and gave a warm smile "I had a lot of fun hanging out with you too." She said softly "That's a pretty cool cast you got."

He smiled and looked down at his arm "It's my favorite color." He told her

Monica gasped "No way! Mine too." She smiled excitedly as she tried to cheer him up.

Kyle smiled "That's so cool!" He said "When can we go see Phoebe sing?" He asked remembering her funny friend

"Um..." Monica wasn't sure how to respond as she looked to Chandler

"Whenever you want." He jumped into their conversation looking at Monica

Monica cracked a smile.

**Okay so a guy leaves home and takes three left turns, he returns back home and is greeted by two guys wearing masks. Who are the two guys?**

**Do you know?**

**A guy is a baseball player, he just hit a home run. He takes three left turns, one at first, second and third. He runs back home and is greeted by two guys wearing masks. The catcher and the umpire. :)**

**You got any riddles I would love to hear them! Please review. I wouldn't be able to update this weekend so I decided to post this really fast. I'm going out of town.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, these chapters are getting shorter and shorter. You aren't exaggerating. The last sentence always seems like a good stopping point. I'll try making it longer. I'm staying home tomorrow instead of going to watch the football game at a friends house so I could write more for the next chapter. You guys should feel lucky...or not, whatever.**

**Thanks for your reviews. Here is Chapter 6 of The One With The Nanny.**

"Goodnight dad." Kyle said as Chandler tucked him in that night for the first time in months.

"Goodnight." He responded before closing the door.

Chandler sighed as he walked the distance to Monica's room.

He took a deep breath before knocking softly

"Come in." She called out

Chandler twisted the knob before entering.

Monica was by her bedside packing to leave.

Chandler watched her for a few minutes before he spoke "Please don't go." He said barely above a whisper

Monica could hardly make out what he just said that she had to ask him again.

"Look, I take back what I said at the hospital. Maybe we could keep this arrangement for a while longer. The kids seem to really enjoy your company and if they're happy I'm happy." Chandler explained

Monica looked down at her suitcase thinking it over. She knew that her staying wouldn't change his behavior with his kids. He would still be at work more often than he is at home. The one thing that got him away from work to be with his kids was the cause of one of them in the hospital. She knew that Chandler could be a nice guy if his job wasn't in the way. She also knew that he could change if she brought it out of him.

Monica looked up at Chandler "Alright I'll stay." She told him "There is just one thing..." She pause

Chandler nudged her to continue "Well what is it?" He asked

Monica sighed "You." She said softly "You are hardly ever around your boys and I know that you could be a great dad if you were here more often.."

"Look I told you already that my job is very important. I can't always drop it for my kids, what would that teach them about being successful?"

"No you are right, you can't always drop it for your kids. But you hardly ever take that chance. Being successful is important but being a dad is much more rewarding." She told him

Chandler was silent and softened his voice "I know you are just trying to help but my job and my parenting skills are none of your business." He said firmly

Monica knew that she pushed him too far and she should stop arguing this because it would only lead to another fight "Okay. You're right, I'm sorry." She apologized

He inched towards the door "Breakfast is at seven." He said before leaving

Monica watched him leave. There was something that he wasn't telling her.

The next morning Monica walked down to the kitchen at 7:10 and saw everyone already seated.

"It was nice for you to join us Ms. Geller." Chandler said as he watched her walk in "Have a seat." He motioned to the chair across the table.

"Thank you." She said although she wasn't sure if it was a 'thank you' kind of moment. If he was mad that she was ten minutes late or it was an actual compliment.

Kyle smiled at Monica glad to see her this morning. He picked up his fork and tried to cut his pancake with his one hand.

"Here let me help you." Monica reached for her knife and fork and helped Kyle cut his food.

Chandler watched the seen take place and apart of him wished that was him over there helping his son cut his food. But it wasn't him. It was Monica.

"Thank you." Kyle smiled and picked up a cut piece, dipping it in syrup.

Monica smiled and finished cutting it all before returning back to her plate.

As the evening went on Chandler went to work while Monica watched the kids. Rachel had all the cleaning done around the house so she was talking with Monica about her talk with Chandler the night before.

"I heard you guys arguing." She said

Monica nodded "Yeah..."

"What did you say to him?" She asked curious

"I just said what I had been feeling the past couple weeks."

"Which is?" She pushed further

"About his job, about him never being here for the kids." She said looking over at her "Has it always been that way?"

Rachel nodded "Ever since I worked here, yeah." She said sadly "When his wife left is when he started to worry more about the job than the kids. But when she was here. I saw the way he acted."

"How did he act?" Monica asked fearing the worst

"No no! He would never hit them." She cleared up knowing what was going through Monica's head "He was the perfect gentleman. The most involved father." She said "Mr. Bing would be the first one at the kids side when something happened. But Janice, the wife, she was hardly ever around. That is why when she left him, Joe and I weren't too surprised."

"So why do you think he changed?" She asked

Rachel shook her head "I'm not sure."

Monica sat there in silence as she thought about this all. Why would a perfect man turn into someone completely different.

Rachel broke her thoughts as she spoke out loud "I know that was the way Janice acted. The way he does now. Maybe he is trying to be both parents in the place of one." She suggested

Monica knew what Rachel was saying. It all made since but then again, why? "Have you ever seen him with another women after Janice?"

Rachel shook her head "No. He was in love with her. But I never knew why, she had the most annoying laugh."

"Maybe it was part of a bet? A deal? Or maybe there was something about her that made him stay." She guessed

Rachel paused "The kids..?"

Monica nodded "Or maybe it was a set up. To trap him. Maybe she was just in it for his money."

Rachel nodded hearing this it all made since "And once he found out he divorced her. Got custody of the kids and the heart break caused him to change." Rachel gasped.

Monica looked at Rachel. This was why he was so shallow when it came to his job. He couldn't leave his job, afraid someone would replace him and he would lose all his money.

**Okay for everybody that is lost and confused...well read it again because I don't feel like explaining it twice. It would just be as bad the second time as the first. Please review if you are ready for the next chapter! And maybe I'll post soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviewing! Here is the next chapter...I think you may like it :l**

When Chandler arrived back home that day Monica had a feeling he had a bad day with a lot on his mind.

She went to the kitchen and offered to make tea to relax him.

"Yes thank you. I'd really appreciate it." He responded

Monica gave him a small smile before going behind the counter to make it. "Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked out of the blue when she saw him staring off into space.

Chandler looked up at her from the designs on the table that had his attention. "I don't know if you could help."

"Try me." She started to heat up the tea.

Chandler looked into her eyes blankly before he started talking about his day. "Well something happened to a man's family in the office, that made me stop and see how I am with my life, you know?" He paused "Kip, the guy who works in the same office as me. He was at work when he got the call. When it happened..." Chandler drew his attention back to the table "The car came by just as his sons ball went in the road." He looked back up at Monica as the thing that struck him most was said "He is in a coma now. They don't know if he will ever wake up. And if he does, he will be paralyzed from the waist down." He told her softly as tears formed both their eyes. "He wasn't in work today."

He looked away again as a tear drop fell, not wanting her to see him like this. "It got me thinking about my own family. I don't know what I would do if that was Kyle and I was at work." He said slowly as he wiped away a tear.

Monica went over to him and put his tea down on the table. She took the seat next to him. She slowly moved her hand up to his shoulder trying to comfort him in the best way she could "I know that you won't like the advice I'm about to give you." She paused slowly saying "But maybe you should stay home tomorrow. Spend some time with the kids and just take some time off." She told him

Chandler looked up at her. What he said next, he didn't shout or yell, nor did he argue; but the old Chandler started to show. "Thank you." He looked into her eyes and for the first time he saw their true color.

Blue

Monica gave him a warm smile and stood up "I'm gonna go check on Jordan." She told him

"Do you mind if I do it?" He asked cautiously knowing that it was her job and he didn't want to intrude with that.

Monica smiled "No, of course."

Chandler got up and moved past Monica to his sons room.

When he got there, Jordan was lying awake in his bed. "Hey there buddy." Chandler cooed as he leaned over the crib to pick up his son.

Monica watched as a new side of Chandler came out. She hoped that he would remain to be this type of man instead of the man she once saw.

Chandler turned around and saw Monica in the doorway watching. He gave her a smile as he held Jordan in his arms.

Monica smiled back at him before leaving and giving them some privacy.

Once Chandler got Jordan back to sleep he went to his room and went out on the balcony of his room where the chilly night caused him to turn rosy at the cheeks. Looking over he saw Monica, also out on her balcony, just a few doors down, talking on the phone.

Monica spoke in the phone as she heard the shaky voice on the other end "Ross just tell me." She said

It was silent for a few minutes before her voice was heard again.

"Okay..." She tired to stop from worrying when she already knew everything was going to be okay. "Call me when he wakes up."

Monica hung up the phone and took a deep breath as she took in the news she just received.

"I hope everything's okay." Chandler said as he put his hands in the warmth of his pockets.

Monica turned around and looked at him. She looked down at the phone still clenched in her hand "Yeah." She said softly "Just my brother."

Chandler nodded "That's all? You seem a little shook up from just a call by your brother." He replied knowing there had to be more to her story.

She shook her head and folded her arms across her chest as she neared the railing, looking out at the city from a distance. "My dad had a heart attack." She told him softly

Chandler moved closer to his railing facing her. "You should go see him." He said

Monica shook her head "I can't. I'm here, working for you."

"Monica..." That was the first time he called her by her name instead of Ms. Geller "Your father needs you by his side. Go be with him. I'm here, I will watch the kids." He told her gently but firm.

Monica nodded slowly as she left the balcony and her room. She hurried downstairs.

Chandler watched her rush out of the house from his doorway.

Monica got in her car and Joey opened the gate.

Chandler waited up all night for Monica to return. But she never did.

He sat down on the sofa with the news down low. He already called work and explained that he wouldn't be in for the next couple days. To his surprise they were perfectly fine with it. After months of hard work and great effort he put forward they would give him a day of in a heart beat. He deserved it.

Monica sat by her fathers side all night holding his hand while he slept. She told Ross to go home a half an hour ago after he fell asleep in the chair across from her. He looked exhausted and Monica knew he was there a lot longer before she arrived.

Jack slowly woke up and looked at the time. 2:30 a.m. He looked down at the hand that was holding his ever so gently. It was his 28 year old daughter. The daughter that cared so much about her fathers health.

"Honey." He said softly rubbing her hand in his

Monica woke up from the movement of the bed and the softness of her fathers hands. "Dad." She smiled when she saw him awake

"Sweetie, go home." He told her softly "I'm fine here alone and you look beat."

Monica shook her head "I want to stay here with you." She told him

He knew how stubborn Monica could be when it came to taking care of people. "I know you do. But I want you home in bed. You need your rest just as I do and you aren't going to get it here in a stiff, old chair like that." He motioned to the hard, green chair that had a few small holes in it from when visitors sat all night.

Monica leaned over and kissed her dads forehead "I'm coming back first thing in the morning to check on you." She told him motherly

He smiled "Don't you worry about me." He said as she stood up to grab him another blanket.

"I'm calling mom to come sit with you." She said

He nodded "Fine but make sure she brings me some chocolates."

"No, chocolate is the reason you are in here." She said not finding his joke funny.

He sighed "Then why do people bother making them." He joked causing Monica to drop her serious, worried face and chuckle

"Dad, please, call me first thing in the morning. My phone will be on all night if you need anything."

"I love you darling. Drive safe." He said as she neared the door to leave for the night.

"I will, love you." She said softly as she closed the heavy hospital door behind her.

Chandler saw the green light flash by the loud speaker detecting that someone is at the front gate. He knew it was Monica and opened it right away.

Monica drove through the opening gate and parked in the same spot as she did every day.

She turned off her car and sat there. She thought about the day she just had, and the day she had the day before. How many hours she has spent in a hospital just praying that the person she was there for would be alright.

Monica took a deep breath as she stepped out of her car.

Walking up to the door she was about to get out her key knowing no one was awake but was startled when Chandler opened the door.

"Mr. Bing!" Monica jumped back "You scared the shit out of me." She tried to catch the breath she lost.

"Sorry." He moved aside allowing her entry. "Chandler."

"What?" Monica asked turning to face him

"My name is Chandler. Mr. Bing makes me sound old." He joked having her chuckle "How's your dad doing?" He asked sympathetically as he shut the door and locked it for the night.

Monica nodded putting her purse down "He is doing alright, thanks." She took another shaky breath as she prayed the tears not to fall.

Chandler, sensing this, closed the gap between them and without warning brought her into a hug.

Monica excepted it and wrapped her arms around him as she began to cry on his shoulder.

"He's fine." He assured her of the same information she assured him with. "You are just a little shaken up. He's okay."

She sniffled as she pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I probably look like crap now." She chuckled as she found her make up on the hand she just wiped her eyes with.

Chandler shook his head. "No. You look beautiful." He said quietly

Monica looked up at him.

**Yes, I think I'm gonna stop there :) Please review. I think I may have added too many different things to this and it may sound sloppy with all this hospital stuff going on but that is always my go to. Can't figure out what to write, put someone in the hospital.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just added a new twist to this story that I hope doesn't throw off the whole main story line but I think it will help with the future chapters. Hopefully it does.**

Monica looked up at him.

Silence over came the two as they stared at each other.

Chandler's hands slipped from Monica's body to down her arms and into her hands.

Keeping eye contacted Monica spoke up. "I should get to bed." She told him softly

Chandler didn't say anything or make any movement towards his room. He just kept his blue eyes locked with hers.

"I need to be up early tomorrow..." Monica continued to say still looking up at him

Chandler, once again didn't make any gesture to move "Goodnight." He whispered, letting go of her hands.

"Night." Monica headed towards the stairs bringing her purse and keys with her. She should have stayed. She wanted to stay but was nervous about getting too involved with her boss. It was business, that was all it was.

Chandler wished he could tell her already. That he started to develop feelings for her. He wasn't sure when or how it happened; it just did. But he was afraid. Afraid of her running off or not feeling the same way about him. He knew that when he first saw her he wasn't the nice, attractive kind of guy any woman would be looking for. When Monica and Chandler would fight over the things that weren't worth fighting over, he knew all she was doing was trying to help. Then today came. And when she touched him ever so gently with a caring and concern look on her face he knew that things were about to change between them.

The one thing that struck Chandler most was when Kyle warmed up to her. He has never liked any other nanny of his before. That day in the hospital when he asked for Monica, Chandler knew that he couldn't let this nanny go. She was now part of the family.

Most importantly, they have changed since she has came into their lives. Kyle got better at his school work and Jordan was starting to move around the house more often that they needed to buy baby proofing items to keep him from hurting himself.

Chandler watched Monica walk up to her room and close her door quietly. He needed to change and be the most caring father any kid could ask for. Like he once was.

As the morning came, Chandler got ready for the day before going and checking on Jordan to get him ready.

Kyle was already downstairs with Monica when Chandler walked down with still damp hair and Jordan, whose face was red from sleep and shirt tucked into his pants from when Chandler put his clothes on. "Good morning." He announced setting Jordan in his high chair where Rachel began to feed him.

"Chandler..." Monica spoke up getting his attention before she continued "I was hoping to go back to the hospital this morning." She told him

"No problem." He told her "When do you think you will be heading out?"

Monica looked at her watch "Is fifteen minutes okay?"

He nodded "Yeah."

"Where are you going?" Kyle asked looking up from his omelet that Rachel made for him.

"I'm going to go see my dad in the hospital." She told him

"Hey! I was in the hospital." He grinned "Did he fall off the monkey bars too?"

Monica chuckled "Um, no. It's something a little more important." She tried to explain.

"Does he have Dr. Colin too?" He asked

"Sometimes. There are multiple Doctors that check on him throughout the day." She said grabbing her purse.

"Does he like kids?" He then asks

Monica looked up at Kyle "He does. He actually has a grandson that is the same age as you."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Ben."

"Is he going to be there? Can I come?"

Monica smiled "I'm not sure if your dad would be okay with that."

Kyle looked over at Chandler at the dining table "Can I go with Monica?" He asked

Chandler looked over at Monica. He trusted her, he respected her and he knew that she wouldn't let anything happen to Kyle. "Sure, you can go."

Chandler heard his phone ring and answered it. "Hello?" He went into the other room. "Hey mom." He said into the line "Yeah the kids are fine." He paused hearing her talk "Janice?" He questioned.

Chandler paused as his mom spoke again.

"Yes sweetie, your wife." She reminded him "I'm finally in town that I can come meet that wife of yours." She smiled through the phone.

Life has been so hard that Chandler completely forgot to mention the split between them. "Janice." He said once again peeking in the kitchen.

Monica laughed as Kyle put his shoes on backwards and tried to walk before falling over in her arms.

Chandler smiled "Yeah, this weekend? See you then."

Just as Chandler hung up Monica walked in the room with Kyle "We're gonna leave." She told him

Chandler nodded "Alright. I'll see you later."

"Bye dad." Kyle called back as he closed the door behind them

Chandler took a deep breath. How was he going to explain to Monica that his mom was coming to visit and she still thinks he was with Janice? How would Monica take it if he told her that she may think that she is Janice, since she never really met Janice before. He knew that his mom might not take the whole divorce thing that easily.

Most importantly; how is Monica going to take that she may to stage as Janice for the weekend?

Monica walked down the corridor with Kyle by her side as she reached his room.

Jack turned from the T.V. when he saw the door open. He smiled seeing his daughter enter with a young man behind her.

"Hello honey."

Monica went over to her dad and kissed him on the cheek before taking the seat next to him.

"And who might this be?"

"Dad this is Kyle, my bosses son." She informed him as Kyle took the seat on her lap since there weren't anymore chairs.

"Oh!" He nodded looking at Kyle "Does she cook you good food? I know she cooks the best cake. That is why I ended up in here." He told him

Kyle scrunched up his nose not knowing what he was talking about.

"I actually don't cook for them." Monica said softly

"You don't? I thought you said that was your bosses son."

"It is, but I'm not the chef."

Jack shook his head confused. "Then what are you doing?"

"I'm their nanny." She told him hestitantly

"Their nanny?" Jack asked, shocked "How can you be their nanny if you went in to interview for the chef job?" He raised his voice

Monica ignored her dad and looked at Kyle "Are you thirsty? You want to go get something to drink from the cafeteria?" She asked, lifting him up off her lap without a reply. "We will be back later." She said leaving

"Monica? Monica.." He called but she didn't turn around

Monica walked down the hall holding onto Kyle's hand.

"You cook?" Kyle questioned looking up at her.

Monica nodded slowly "I use to."

"Were you a chef?" He asked

"I was." She told him as they neared the cafeteria and got a cup of juice.

"You should cook for us. Rachel isn't a very good cook."

Monica chuckled "Yeah, I've tasted."

Chandler was at home talking to Joey in the front drive, something he hasn't done in years as just friends. Jordan was taking his nap and Rachel was inside finishing up cleaning.

Monica and Kyle left the hospital after they said hi to Ross.

They pulled up to the house twenty minutes later and saw Chandler and Joey outside. Monica parked the car and opened the car door for Kyle to climb out. "Dad!" He smiled happy to see him still there from when they left that morning.

"Hey buddy." He smiled then looked back up to see Monica heading their way. "Joe can you watch him while I speak to Monica for a minute?"

"Sure."

Monica followed him in the house "Is everything alright?" She asked

Chandler took a deep breath before explaining his dilemma.

Joey smiled as Kyle told him all about his day at the hospital. "And guess what?"

"What?"

"Monica use to be a chef."

"Really?" He asked shocked "Maybe she should cook for us instead of Rachel."

Kyle nodded agreeing.

"You what?" Monica raised her voice at Chandler as he explained his mother coming this weekend and about Janice. "I am not staging your fake wife."

"Monica, I will double your pay."

Monica shook her head

"I'll give you extra vacation time."

Monica shrugged

"I'll let you-"

Monica couldn't take anymore of his bargaining and cut him off "Fine, I'll be your 'wife'. But that means that you have to treat me like your wife, not like your nanny. It means that you have to listen to me, not argue."

Chandler nodded agreeing "Okay."

"This does not mean that we sleep in the same bed as each other or you kiss me each time you leave the room."

"Agreed, totally professional."

Monica sighed putting her hands on her hips "When is your mom coming?"

**There you go! I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon. I already started it so it shouldn't take long. Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the great reviews. Here is the next chapter like I promised.**

"Everyone remember their parts right?" Chandler surveyed his family in front of him as they all sat in the kitchen waiting for Nora to show.

"Monica can you get me a cup?" Kyle asked ignoring his dad's nervousness.

"Kyle, remember to call her mom."

"Chandler she is not even here yet." Monica told him holding the cup in her hands "Calm down."

"Monica my cup?" Kyle reminded her as he sat their thirsty.

Chandler groaned "This is never going to work."

"You need to stop." Monica said holding the cup

"Well maybe if you could try to act like Janice just a little bit." Chandler raised his voice

"How can I act like her if I don't even know her." She shot back causing Jordan to cry.

"Oh that's just great!" Chandler yelled over all the noise and reached out for the cup to hand it over to Kyle who was trying to reach for it.

"You know I can just back out right now! I don't need this." She shouted

Kyle moved over to the sink to get some water as Monica and his dad kept fighting and Jordan's cries were heard through the house.

Monica brushed past Chandler by her side and went over to Monica.

"Don't. I'll get him. He's my son."

"Really?" Monica questioned "Because last time I checked he was suppose to call me mom."

"You guys are like the all American family." Rachel said from the door way

"What are you doing?" Chandler asked not seeing her in her everyday uniform

"Well, I'm aunt Rachel." She told them looking down at her casual outfit.

"What?" Monica and Chandler said in unison.

"What, you guys can play but I can't?"

Chandler rolled his eyes "We aren't playing." Looking back at Monica "Now give me my son, I'll hold him."

Monica moved him away "No, I got him."

"Monica please..." Chandler said

"I'm Janice." She reminded him playing back

Chandler groaned again out of frustration "You know what! I give up. This is impossible. I'm just gonna call her and tell her the truth!" He reached for the phone but just as he was about to pick it up the doorbell rang "That's her." He whispered to everyone "Don't anybody call Monica, Monica." He reminded as they all started to walk towards the door "Kyle call her mom. Okay?"

He nodded with his drink in hand

They all reached the door and Chandler took a deep breath preparing himself for what's about to happen as he wrapped his arm around Monica. "We are one big happy family." He opened the door and smiled "Mom." He moved forward to hug her

Nora smile as the hug broke "This must be the big family I hear so little about." Her eyes finally reached Monica's "Janice." She smiled "It's great to finally meet the woman who made a man out of my little boy." She leaned forward to hug her

"I like to think otherwise." She joked

Nora laughed and looked at the toddler in her arms "And who might this be?"

"This is our son, Jordan. He is nine months." Monica informed her

"Awe, isn't he the little cutie." She gushed as she tickled his chin.

Jordan moved closer to Monica.

"He looks just like the two of you." She smiled then looked over at Kyle.

Monica caught an awkward glance from Chandler.

"And you must be Kyle." She smiled then realized the cast on his arm "Oh no! What happened?"

"I broke my arm." He explained "It's okay though." He reassured her "Mom took me to the hospital and now I'm all fine."

Nora looked up at Chandler "Where were you during all of this?"

"I-"

"He was with me." Monica cut him off "He is such a caring father when it comes to these two."

Nora nodded then saw Rachel off to the side "I'm sorry, I don't believe we met."

Rachel smiled and moved Monica aside as she went up to her "No we haven't. I'm Rachel Green, the aunt." She shook her hand

"It's nice to meet you. Will you be joining us for dinner?"

She glanced around her and smiled "I would love to join you for dinner. Thank you." Rachel walked towards the kitchen with Nora and Kyle following.

Monica and Chandler looked at one another; having the same thing running through both their minds. This is going to be an interesting dinner.

Rachel walked over to the kitchen about to prepare the meal when Nora spoke. "Shouldn't the wife be the one cooking in her own kitchen?"

Monica walked through the door and saw everyone staring at her. "What's going on?"

"Honey, weren't you about to cook that fantastic dinner you have been planning for a week?" Chandler said using her pet name and taking Jordan from her arms.

"Of course she was." Rachel said going over to her and grabbing her hand "I'm her assistant. If you need any help along the way, I will be right here." She helped her with her apron.

"Mom's a chef." Kyle smiled

Nora turned to Chandler "You never told me that about Janice."

Chandler laughed nervously "I guess it slipped my mind."

A few minutes later they all cleared out of the kitchen giving Monica and Rachel some room to cook.

Monica was seasoning the chicken when she bumped into Rachel leaning across her to grab a cup of water.

"Sorry." She apologized

Monica sighed having that not been the first time Rachel bumped her while cooking that evening.

"Excuse me..." Rachel moved Monica aside as she filled up her glass.

Taking forever, Monica couldn't have this anymore "Rachel!" She shouted "You need to get out of my kitchen." She ordered

Rachel looked at her surprised "Mon, what are you talking about. I'm helping you..."

"No. You are doing the complete opposite of help. So you might as well leave."

Rachel not caring either way it went just left with her cup of ice water.

Chandler saw Rachel emerge from the kitchen "What, she kick you out?" He joked half laughing but stopped when Rachel nodded taking the seat next to Kyle.

Chandler handed her Jordan and went into the kitchen.

As he walked through the door to the kitchen he saw a whole new person. Not the nanny he hired, not the fake mom or replacement of Janice. But he saw Monica. Monica the cook in the kitchen. From the looks of it this didn't seem like the first time Monica has been in the kitchen.

"You kick Rachel out of the kitchen?" He asked walking further in to sit on the bar stool.

"She was in my way." She told him as she carefully placed the seasoned chicken in the oven and shut the door. "Twenty minutes." She said starting the timer.

He nodded before speaking again "Listen, if my mom seems a little..."

"High maintenance?"

Chandler cracked a smiled "Yeah."

"Don't worry about it. I'm use to it."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom is the same way. It would always be a competition between my brother an I to see whose life is more successful." She said cleaning up her mess at the counter "Then you know of course I could never meet my brothers high standards and everything I did was wrong."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong."

"No, that's not what I meant."

Monica looked up at him

"I'm sorry that I brought you into this. You obviously have other personal problems at home and here I am trying to recreate my broken family." He apologized

Monica stared in his eyes "It's fine. I'm actually kind of enjoying this part of the family." She smiled

Chandler smiled "I'm glad."

Once the impossible dinner was over, Monica and Chandler put the kids to bed like they do 'every night' together.

"Mom you can sleep in the guest room." Chandler told her as they were all trying to get settled for bed.

Nora walked into a room and loved the view of it "I think I'll sleep in here." She told them

Monica's eyes widened.

Nora looked over by the bed and saw suitcases already there. "Who is sleeping in here?" She asked turning to face everyone

The silence was getting longer, no one knew what to say.

"Well..."

"Those are mine." Rachel stopped Chandler "Those are my suitcases." She went over to them and picked them up. "I'll get out of your way."

Nora nodded seeing everyone leave the room.

"Goodnight Ma." Chandler said shutting the door.

They all stood in the hall. "That was close."

Monica turned and looked at him "No kidding." She said trying to keep her voice down "Where am I suppose to sleep now."

"Relax, you'll just sleep with me."

Monica looked at him "That was not part of the deal."

"No!" Chandler whispered "I'll sleep on the floor and you'll take my bed."

It was silence as Monica thought it over "Fine."

"Here are your suitcases Mon." Rachel handed them over

"Thanks."

"I'm gonna go to bed. Night guys." She turned and headed down the hall to her room.

"Night."

Chandler and Monica walked to their room next to get some rest.

Chandler was already in his pajama pants as he started to make his bed on the floor.

Monica cautiously moved from the bathroom to the bed in her silk pajamas.

Chandler caught a glimpse of her smooth skin in the back when it rode up as she climbed into bed.

He lied down on the hard wood floor, all that was between the two was a blanket. Adjusting his pillow, he tried to get comfortable.

"Goodnight." Monica said through the dark room as she snuggled under a soft blanket and rested her head on the silk pillow beneath her.

"Night." He responded as he closed his eyes hoping he wouldn't be in pain in the morning.

A banging came from outside the door that woke Chandler the next morning. "Are you two love birds up yet?" Nora said

Chandler jumped off the floor and quickly threw his blanket and pillows back on the bed waking Monica in the process.

"What the hell."

Chandler shushed her. "My mom is outside the door."

Monica's eyes widened and she tried to fix herself.

Chandler climbed in bed with her.

"Where did your shirt go?" She asked seeing his bare chest.

"I got hot."

"You got hot." She repeated stopping when she heard Nora's voice again

"Look decent, I'm coming in..."

Monica and Chandler scooted closer together as Nora opened their door.

Chandler's arm was wrapped around Monica's petite body as she walked in.

"Aww. You trying to keep her warm? Such a small outfit at night that she needs to cuddle in the arms of her husband."

Chandler nodded "Yeah, can't keep us apart at night." He cautiously kissed her hair "Ain't that right sweetie?"

"No one can keep me away from my bing-a-ling." Monica smiled cuddling closer.

Chandler's heart just stopped.

"Alright, well I'll leave you two alone to finish your morning." Nora smiled and closed the door behind her.

Monica let out her breath as she sat their in her spot. "That was close. I think we may have to act like a couple more often. How long is your mother staying in town?" She asked looking up at him. Monica saw Chandler's pale face "What?" She asked worriedly

"Don't call me that again." He said softly climbing out of bed

"Call you what?" She asked

Chandler grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it on.

"Chandler?"

"Bing-a-ling. Alright. Don't ever call me that again. Janice use to call me that." He told her putting his shirt over his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." She apologized "Hey, I'm just playing the part." She joked

"You don't need to play the part anymore. I can't do this. I can't keep hiding from this lie. I'm just going to tell her." He said going to the bathroom to take a shower.

The day started to drag by as Chandler was dreading the moment that he was going to tell his mom. Monica was still upstairs getting ready and he thought he would wait of everyone before telling her. This way it would be easier.

Kyle was on the couch playing his video game with Jordan in his playpen. Joey was standing by the door and Rachel was in the kitchen talking to Nora with Chandler on the seat blanking out.

Monica walked down the stairs with her hair straightened, dark jeans, a white long-sleeved shirt and a jean jacket on. She brought down her bags and thanked Joey as he put them in the car for her.

Chandler walked over to the stairs when he saw Monica's bags being taken out to her car. "Where are you going?" He asked softly

"I'm going back home." She told him softly "I'm sorry this whole thing never worked out between us and maybe it never was suppose to. I enjoyed being your fake wife and cooking in your kitchen. But I need to go back home. I don't belong here in your fancy world." She looked around her at the huge house "This isn't me. It never was." She told him

"Monica, wait." He stopped her before she had a chance to leave "I never said this before because I didn't want to ruin the love you had with my kids. But I really enjoyed your company. I enjoyed last night and this morning. I enjoyed having you around." He looked at the floor "And I'd be lying if I said I didn't wish that you could stay with me forever and not_ just_ be my fake wife. And I think I may be-"

Monica shook her head "Please don't say anymore..."

"Falling for you." He spit out slowly

Joey came back by the doorway "Your car is already Ms. Geller."

"Ms. Geller?"

They all turned and saw Nora standing in the living room looking at them.

Chandler turned back to Monica.

She looked down "I should go." She turned and tipped Joey before leaving the Bing household.

"Chandler, do you want to explain something to me?"

Chandler looked at his mother and his family around before looking back outside through the open door and watching Monica Geller's car drive away.

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chandler watched as Monica's car drove out of sight. "I can't..." He shook his head.

"What's going on here?"

He sighed and faced his mom "Janice left us six months ago." He finally told her "I haven't seen her since and I probably never will."

Nora stared at everyone around and saw them nodding along "Then who was that?"

Chandler looked down at his feet and put his hands in his pockets. "That was Monica Geller. My hired nanny. I told her to play my wife when I found out you were coming. She selflessly agreed. You were staying in her room last night, those were her bags, not Rachel's." He told her "Rachel isn't the aunt, she's the maid. A very good one at that." He smiled softly at her

Nora looked behind her at Rachel.

"Guilty."

Nora shook her head "I'm still confused..."

"About what?" Chandler asked "What are you confused about? That I slept on the floor last night, that she slept in my bed? How Kyle was calling her mom because I told him too? That I staged this whole fake family so that you wouldn't be disappointed in me? What could you still be confused about?"

Nora looked up at him "I'm confused why you are still here and not after Monica."

"What?" Chandler looked at her

"I saw the way you two looked at each other last night over dinner. I see the way she looks at your kids and the way your kids look at her." She said "I saw the way you two were this morning in bed. That kind of love doesn't come everyday Chandler. It's fate."

Chandler stood there trying to take this all in. Fate. It was fate.

"I'll drive you." Joey smiled seeing the look in his eyes.

Monica parked her car in the same garage as she has for seven years that she has lived at her apartment.

She went straight to Central Perk to get herself a cup of coffee before going home to unpack.

"One coffee please." She told Gunther before reaching in her purse for some change.

"Monica!"

She turned around to see Phoebe and Ross sitting on the couch.

"You're back." Phoebe smiled standing up to hug her friend.

Monica smiled "Yeah, just got back."

"Are you back for good?" Ross asked

Monica took a deep breath and nodded "I think so."

Phoebe and Ross saw this and knew something happened "What'd he do?" Ross asked turning big brotherly

"Ross he didn't do anything wrong." She told him grabbing her coffee to join them on the couch "It's a long story."

"We've got time." Phoebe and Ross sat next to her.

Monica looked at them before telling the whole story and why she left. She knew she couldn't keep it from them too long. It was her brother and best friend.

After hearing the story Phoebe and Ross sat back on the couch trying to take it all in. "And you didn't develop any feelings from that? From the late night up after the hospital, the dinner, the night, the bed, the kiss..."

"Wait, kiss? There was a kiss?" Ross stopped her

"What, no! There was no kiss Phoebe." Monica cleared up "We never kissed." She repeated softly

Phoebe watched as Monica fiddled with her cup in her hands "Did you want to kiss him?"

Monica looked up at her friends and nodded slowly "Yeah." She said barely above a whisper. "Yeah I did."

Chandler jumped out of the limo and ran to the building. He rang her bell and waited impatiently for someone to pick up. "Come on, come on..." He rang it again.

Stepping back, he looked up.

"You see her?" Joey asked standing by the limo.

Chandler shook his head and looked towards Joey "No-" He stopped when he saw someone walk out of a coffee shop a door away.

"I'll call you later Pheebs." Monica hugged her friend outside of Central Perk.

"Alright, feel better." Phoebe brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Monica walked towards her building as she got out her keys she bumped into someone "I'm so sorry." She looked up and saw Chandler in front of her "What are you doing here." She asked

Chandler stood in front of her as he took in her beauty. The first time he stopped to admire her from the moment she stepped in his office. "You forgot something..."

Monica looked in his bright blue eyes confused just as he leaned in closer and pressed his lips to hers.

Monica closed her eyes and snaked her hands around his neck bringing him in closer.

Joey smiled as he watched the two and soon he wasn't the only one. Phoebe and Ross caught the seen before they got too far away from the building.

Chandler broke the kiss and smiled "When I said I was falling for you, I meant I was_ falling for you_. I want to be with you. I want to have you in my arms and show you off at all my confesses."

Monica smiled "There is just one thing to that."

"What's that." Chandler wrapped his arms around her waist

"Your house." She told him

"My house?"

She nodded "I want a house where there is a garden in the back, and a driveway with a basketball hoop and garage where all the bikes could be stored." She said excited just talking about it "I don't want a big gate and an intercom with five bedrooms that we may never use. I want to answer my own door and do my own dishes." She told him "I want three bedrooms, a backyard, neighbors..." She softened her voice and gave him a peck on the lips "And I want you with me the whole time."

Chandler smiled "We can make that work."

Chandler let Joey leave as he walked up to Monica's apartment with her hand in his. "Oh, and your kids..."

"What about them?"

Monica smiled "I want more."

**I think this will be the last chapter. Thanks for reading :)**

**I might do a The One With The Nanny 2...but that will be later and on a different story with new chapters.**


End file.
